


It’s Obvious - A Chardee Christmas Special

by iconicgwen



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: CharDee - Freeform, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sad Dennis in North Dakota, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconicgwen/pseuds/iconicgwen
Summary: tbh im not a huge fan of Christmas but I made this anywayhonestly this was sorta rushed, ive been writing on it for days and it still could’ve used a lot more editingfollow me tumblr for some quality chardee content @alwayssunnytrash





	It’s Obvious - A Chardee Christmas Special

DENNIS

 

I knew about Charlie and Dee’s relationship long before I left for North Dakota. In fact, I’ve known since the day ‘we missed the boat.’ Something has been off about them since then, and obviously, being the smartest and most observant of the group, it’s my job to know. Or was, I guess, now that I’m so far away. 

Naturally, as the observant one, I had noticed the awkwardness between them after the gang had gotten back together. And after it all, I saw the glances and little smiles that the pair would exchange. They thought no one would notice.

On Valentine’s Day, Dee’s feelings were painfully obvious. This wasn’t her normal desperation, no, it felt more genuine than that. Charlie was, of course, oblivious as usual, but I knew that heart song he sung wasn’t just empty words. 

There was definitely something going on, but since I left, I have no idea whether anything else happened between them or not. Well, I should say, I HAD no idea.

Once Christmas came close, I received a package in the mail from my sister. But what was odd was the note attached, which, instead of saying, “To Dennis, From Dee,” read, “To Charlie, Love Dee.”

My bird of a sister sent the wrong goddamn package.

But what alarmed me was the insane amount of hearts that she had oh-so-carefully drawn on the attached note, and the “Love” part that she had written. 

This was clearly not meant for me, so I quickly sent it back. I guess I am becoming a better person, I didn’t even peak at what was inside.

Whatever is going on between Charlie and Dee is none of my business. I’m in North Dakota now.

I wonder if me leaving has brought them closer. I wonder how Mac is doing, if he’s missing me. I wonder if the gang even cares that I’m gone anymore.

Whatever.

If Charlie and Dee are together, that’s fine. Because if my dumb, gangly, bird sister is happy for once, then I’m happy for her too.

 

MAC

 

As the gay man in the group, it’s my job to notice the emotions of the other members of the gang. Of course I knew about Charlie and Dee’s relationship. I didn’t find out very long ago, it was it long before Christmas actually, and Charlie had came up to me ask me for a favor.

Charlie had with him a Christmas present, poorly wrapped in some assorted pieces of old paper, and a notepad and pen. He came into the bar, looking desperate, begging me to, ‘do him a solid’ and, ‘not ask any questions.’ 

I agreed, and the task was simple enough, Charlie wanted me to write a note on the piece of paper. All he needed me to write was ‘To Dee, Love Charlie’ because he wasn’t sure he could write it well enough. After I wrote it, he reminded me not to ask any questions, stuck the note on his poorly wrapped gift, and shuffled out of the bar in his usual, Charlie way. 

I’m not sure what that was all about, but like the detective of feelings that I am, I think I figured out what’s going on. Dee and Charlie are totally banging. 

Boom. I’m a genius. I mean, come on, who would’ve guessed right?

I bet no one else in the gang has noticed.

 

FRANK

 

Oh yea, I know Dee and Charlie are totally bangin’ or something.

Of course on Valentine’s Day it was pretty obvious by the way Dee was acting, that crazy bitch. I didn’t think Charlie would be stupid enough to date that bony bird, especially after she tried to kill us all with anthrax, but he had to be sneakin’ out somewhere at night. He sure as hell wasn’t seeing the Waitress, he hasn’t even mentioned her in months. But he hasn’t spent the night in our apartment in ages, so he had to be somewhere. 

But I sorta started piecing it together near Christmas. I noticed a rather large chunk of change was missing from one of my credit cards, and I had gotten quite suspicious, as one would. Naturally, I searched Charlie and I’s apartment to search for any damning evidence, and wouldn’t you know it? I found a jewelry case.

There’s no way in hell I bought that, and no way Charlie could or would afford to buy it.

Before I killed the kid, I remembered I had put up a camera in our apartment. I took a page out of Dennis’s book, so now I can watch the footage of me bangin’ whores after the fact. But I looked at the tape to see when exactly Charlie took my card. And wouldn’t ya know it, the kid never took it. 

I did however, see him bring home the jewelry case and wrap it, whilst whispering Dee’s name. There’s all the proof I need that they’re bangin’. 

Also, I ended up checking my credit history to see where all the dough went, and it turns out Pondy and I got really wasted one night and bought a shit-ton of booze and like a dozen hams. Who woulda guessed? Heh!

 

THE WAITRESS

 

Charlie and Dee are totally dating.

I mean, not that I would really know, it’s more of a guess. 

Charlie has been staying out of my life for over six months now. It’s been different, hard even, adapting to not having him stalking my every move. 

But of course, just as I’m getting used to it, he comes right back in.

He showed up at my apartment, a plastic sack in hand and an awkward half-smile on his face. Well, actually, showed up isn’t correct, because he was in my home when I walked in. 

“Jesus Charlie, are you going back to stalking me again?” I demanded.

“No, actually, I’m here to give you these.” Charlie answered, in the most sincere voice I’d ever heard him use. He shoved the sack towards me, and when I looked inside, it had a key and a notebook. 

“What the hell are these?”

“That’s the key I had made so I could get into here, and the notebook has all your activities, hangouts, information...” Charlie trailed off, “Anyway, I don’t need them anymore.”

“Really? You’re done stalking me? Forever?” 

“I’m done. I’ve moved on.”

Moved on? Charlie? With another person? It was almost unbelievable.

Before I could ask anymore questions, he was gone.

Sure, alone, just that isn’t enough proof that Charlie and Dee are dating, but let’s be real, how many other girls does Charlie actually know?

Still not enough to prove they’re together? I’ve seen them, twice, holding hands and walking. I’m not saying it’s proof that they are like, getting married or anything but, it’s something.

I don’t know how to feel. Naturally I should be relieved to finally have Charlie off my back. But I feel almost sad and regretful, is it wrong that I kind of miss my stalker?

 

CRICKET

 

I think Charlie and Dee are dating. Now, I can’t be sure, they wouldn’t tell me if I asked anyway.

Who gives a shit, as long as they still let me piss in their bar every now and then I’m cool. True, I used to be in love with Dee, but she’s a god damn whore. I’ve moved on.

But damn, if they aren’t dating, the argument I heard the other day was pretty strange. 

It was really early one morning, like, 2am probably. I needed a place to hang, I had some PSP, needed a place to smoke it. I went into the bar, and it was empty like usual. I didn’t even know if anyone was there, until I heard the sound of Charlie and Dee arguing in the back office, so I got close enough just to pick up some pieces of it.

“God damnit, Charlie, you told me you wouldn’t see her again!” Dee’s shrill voice exclaimed.

“I wasn’t stalking her or anything Dee, honest!”

“If we are going to do this, you can’t see her! You promised me you were over her!”

“I am Dee, I was just saying goodbye! I gave her back my key to her apartment and the notebook. I’m done with her, forever.” Charlie’s voice was serious and sincere. “Honest.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

I didn’t really hear anything after that, and chose to instead go smoke in the bathroom of the public restroom near the bus station. I met a few stray dogs and had a pretty good evening actually. 

Now I could’ve been imagining it all, I did get pretty high that night, but I’m pretty sure Charlie and Dee are together. 

 

EPILOGUE

 

Dee woke up with the cold feeling of an empty bed. She bolted upright, curious to where Charlie, who had spent the night next to her, had gone. For a second she debated whether or not he could’ve left during the night, but she was suddenly reassured that he was still in her apartment by the rustling she heard from the kitchen. 

“Charlie?” She called, shocked at how groggy her voice sounded.

A moment later, Charlie’s face appeared in the door, wearing a grin. “Oh hey, Dee, I didn’t know you were up... Merry Christmas!”

Oh shit, yea, that’s today. 

“Thanks Charlie.” She muttered through a half-yawn.

“I was just trying to make you breakfast, but all I could find was cereal, and I couldn’t find any bowls...” Charlie spoke awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s no big deal, but thanks anyway, Charlie.” She half smiled, rising from the bed to cross over to him, meeting him a half hug. 

“Well if we aren’t gonna bother with breakfast we can go ahead and open presents right?” He asked eagerly, his eyes shining with childlike glee.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway, nodding. Charlie almost sprinted into Dee’s living room, and she followed after him at a slower pace. He returned to her with a gift, poorly wrapped in notebook paper and any other scraps of paper Charlie could find. 

“You got something for me?” She asked, almost dumbfounded. 

“Yeah,” Charlie beamed, “I was thinking about just writing you another song, but I thought you’d prefer this.”

Dee was genuinely touched, her eyes softening with tears. She blinked them away, placing a peck on Charlie’s cheek. “Thank you Charlie.” She took the present and led him towards the couch, where they sat together as Dee unwrapped the gift. She unveiled a small necklace box. Dee’s eyes lit up as she carefully opened the case, revealing a small, diamond heart necklace, adorned by a golden colored chain. Dee wasn’t sure whether the diamonds were real, but she didn’t care. 

“It’s beautiful, Charlie...” Dee was stunned, lifting the necklace out of the box to examine it carefully, her eyes shining like the diamonds on the heart. “How did you afford this?”

“Well, if I’m being honest, I had been saving money since last year to get something for the Waitress but...” he trailed off, not really finishing the sentence, “But I decided too save money all through the year to get you something special. If I’m being honest I didn’t know what to get ya, but the lady at the jewelry place said this would be good for someone special.” He looked at her with soft eyes. “But I’m glad you like it.”

“Like it? I love it.” She spoke in a quiet tone, hardly able to contain her smile as she put the necklace around her neck.

Charlie watched her with eyes full of admiration, and her eyes scanned up to meet his gaze. 

“Oh yea, I’ll get your gift Charlie!” She bolted up to her tree, bending down to sort through the few presents she had piled up around the base. “Shit, shit...” she mumbled, tossing aside the boxes. After a few moments of frantic searching, she pulled up with one gift in hand. “God damnit! I can’t fucking believe this. I sent the wrong present to Dennis!” Charlie looked confused. “I sent Dennis your present, and his is right here, god damnit.”

“Hey, it’s alright Dee.” Charlie said simply, as she sat down on the couch beside him, resting one hand on her forehead and scowling. “I’ve got everything I need already.” Charlie added, smiling warmly. 

Dee looked up at him with an amused expression. “Wow, that’s really cheesy Charlie.”

He shrugged, “I think I heard it in a movie once.” He paused, “I do mean it though.” 

Dee smiled, her expression softening. “Thanks Charlie, I love you.”

“Love you too Dee.” He responded, wrapping his arm around her to pull her into his embrace. 

They just sat in each other’s arms for a few minutes, enjoying the quiet and calm. 

“We should get to the bar,” Dee pulled away from him only to rest her forehead against his to look into his eyes. “We can bring Frank and Mac their presents.”

“Aw, we can’t stay here awhile longer?” Charlie begged.

Dee smirked, placing a small kiss on his lips before pulling back. “Come on Charlie,” she chuckled, getting up and grabbing the presents for her friends. 

“Alright...” Charlie groaned, standing up, walking towards the door, “Hey, Dee... You’re not gonna tell the rest of the gang what I got you, right Dee?”

“Of course not Charlie.” She smirked and gave him a kiss on the cheek before stepping out the door with him. “They still have no idea that we’re together.”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh im not a huge fan of Christmas but I made this anyway
> 
> honestly this was sorta rushed, ive been writing on it for days and it still could’ve used a lot more editing 
> 
> follow me tumblr for some quality chardee content @alwayssunnytrash


End file.
